


My Best Friend's Sister

by hazellepotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Muggle AU, Neighbors, Sexual Tension, Spring, Spring Fling, Sunbathing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Walking In On Someone, best friend's sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellepotter/pseuds/hazellepotter
Summary: That afternoon as Ginny was leaving Daphne's, she ran into Daphne's sister, the very sister that in fact confirmed that Ginny was as far from straight as possible. She was the only person that had ever managed to make her nervous. She could already feel the sweat bubbling up underneath her skin.





	My Best Friend's Sister

Ginny loved her neighbor Daphne; they had been friends since they were eight years old. She even remembered making a pact with her that Daphne was not allowed to fall in love with _any_ of her brothers. Daphne broke that pact, and Ginny was actually okay with it, but only if it meant she didn't have to _watch_ her make-out with her brother constantly. The thought of it made her retch, and she was surprised she was not retching in that moment as she watched it happen in front of her very eyes.

Ginny walked in on them, of course. It wasn't like Daphne was _intentionally_ doing it in front of her. Ginny walked downstairs to get the three of them popcorn, and when she came back, Ron was on top of Daphne on her bed with his tongue down her throat. She swore he was digging for gold.

"You know," Ginny interrupted them, "I _love_ being the third wheel. No, I'm _not_ being sarcastic. I love watching you two kiss as I stand here at the doorframe, alone, with _your_ food."

Embarrassed and obviously shocked, Ron jumped off of Daphne's body and fell off her bed. Daphne looked down at the floor and gave him a sheepish smile, "You okay, Ron?"

He rubbed the back of his neck as he stood up and avoided looking into Ginny's eyes, "Yeah, Daph. I'm fine."

She offered her hand to him as he sat back down next to her on the bed. Ginny decided to stop occupying the doorway and sat on Daphne's other side with her popcorn bowl in hand.

"Sorry Gin," Ron started, "I didn't think it would take that short of a time-"

"This popcorn takes like less than a minute to pop, Ron."

Daphne choked on a piece of popcorn from laughter, and Ginny patted her back, "But it's okay. You two are so happy and in love. How do you do it?"

Daphne could hear the sarcasm behind Ginny's voice, but she answered her anyway, "You just have to find someone who understands you and finds the same shit funny."

Ron slung his arm around Daphne's shoulder, "She's right, Daphne has the best sense of humor."

"Aside from me," Ginny joked.

"Aside from you," they both agreed.

* * *

That afternoon as Ginny was leaving Daphne's, she ran into Daphne's sister, the very sister that in fact confirmed that Ginny was as far from straight as possible. She was the only person that had ever managed to make her nervous. She could already feel the sweat bubbling up underneath her skin.

"Hey Ginny," Astoria smiled as she walked up the stairs, "How have you been?"

Ginny's eyes trailed down to Astoria's bare legs and she was suddenly thankful it was Spring. Girls in floral dresses were her weakness. She tried not to stare for too long.

"I'm fine," Ginny replied, "If you enjoy watching your best friend and brother make-out as you make them _food._ "

Astoria gave her a look of disgust and stopped walking up the stairs so they were occupying the same step. This was the closest Ginny had ever been to Astoria, and she could now smell her french vanilla perfume. She tried hard not let her mouth fall open out of pure lust. 

"I'm sorry you had to submit yourself to that type of torture," Astoria said sympathetically.

"I never submit," Ginny replied, "I'm not the type."

It was then that Ginny realized how that sounded, and she turned bright red. She could feel that word vomit was about to escape from her lips, but Astoria stopped her by smirking. Her eyes trailed down Ginny's body as she said, _"Well, I'd like to see that for myself sometime."_

And before Ginny could say another word, Astoria was walking back up the steps towards her bedroom. 

* * *

It took awhile for Ginny to move from that step on the stairs, so long in fact, that Daphne and Ron were leaving her bedroom in a mad fit of giggles. They stopped when they saw her, and Ron gave her a concerned look, "You okay, Gin? I thought you were going home. If you want to hang out more, we can change our plans-"

"No," Ginny interrupted him, "You guys go enjoy your hike. The weather is gorgeous today, I just got lost in my head."

"Since when are you ever in your head?" Daphne joked.

Ginny gave her a playful glare, "Shut up and have fun having tree sex."

Ron's cheeks flushed and Daphne rolled her eyes. And on that note, Ginny bounded down the stairs and didn't look back as she opened the front door. 

She took a deep breath once she made it outside and ran to her backyard. Her parent's were gone for the day and so were all her brothers. They all had plans because they actually had lives, _unlike her._ She was happy for once to have the peace and quiet. She needed time to digest what had just happened. She heard Ron's car pull out of the driveway and sighed with relief. 

She sat down in the grass and closed her eyes. She felt the spring breeze ruffle her hair and the sun hit her skin. The birds were even chirping in the background. If she hadn't known it was only April, she would have sworn it was the middle of July. Especially with what happened next.

"Hey Ginny," Astoria's voice said, "Mind if I join you?"

Ginny then opened her eyes to see Astoria standing in front of her wearing a _bikini._ She even had a towel tucked under her right arm. Ginny tried to open her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Astoria just gave her a knowing smile and laid her towel out right next to her. Before Ginny knew it, she was laying beside her and Ginny had a full view of her perfectly round boobs. Like earlier, she tried not to stare. 

Ginny sat awkwardly as Astoria closed her eyes and soaked in the sun. She even considered getting up from her spot before doing something impulsive, but Astoria spoke up again, "Do you want to get in your bikini and join me?"

 _"Uh-I-"_ Ginny sputtered, and she watched Astoria sit up and smile. She flipped her dark blonde hair over her bare shoulder. It was then Ginny saw that she had small dusting of freckles splayed across them. 

"Look," Astoria said seriously, "I'm done playing games. I have noticed you like you have noticed me. I'm giving you permission to stare if you give _me_ permission. Maybe we could even explore a little bit."

Gaping, Ginny blinked. _Was this a joke? Was this some kind of wet dream fantasy she was having and she didn't realize she had fallen asleep?_ Because she had no idea what the answer was to any of those questions, she said the simplest thing that could come out of her mouth.

_"Okay."_

Astoria smiled again as she leaned forward. Her hand was stroking Ginny's arm as their lips met. Ginny felt like she was on fire, and she was not one to ever practice impulse control, so before she knew it, she was kissing her back and was on top of her.

As she straddled Astoria, she heard her breath quicken. Ginny deepened the kiss and even let herself run her hands through her hair. Astoria moaned and leaned forward to untie her bikini top, until they heard someone clear their throat.

Ginny turned her upper body around to see Daphne and Ron standing there, and that's when she practically _flew_ off of Astoria. She even heard Astoria chuckle to herself as she watched her reaction. 

"Well, it's about time," Ron commented, "We didn't mean to interrupt, but we forgot sunscreen for my incredibly pale ass."

Ginny was flushing just like Ron had been earlier, and Daphne smirked, "Yeah Gin, we don't want him to burn. Do you know where your mom has been keeping it?"

Ginny cleared her throat and tried not to look at Astoria, "Um-uh, I think mom moved it to the garage since we weren't using it much over these past few months."

Ron nodded and left the three girls alone, and Ginny had no idea what to say.

"I'm glad you both finally acted on this sexual awakening," Daphne commented, "But Gin, you're right, we shouldn't watch each other make-out with our siblings."

Before Ginny or Astoria could even respond, Daphne winked at them and ran off to follow Ron. 

It was a few moments before either of them acted again on their impulses, but as soon as they heard Ron and Daphne's voices leave the garage and Ron's car drive away, they picked up where they left off.

It wasn't until they were done and Ginny was helping Astoria tie her bikini top back on that Astoria joked, "You weren't wrong when you said you didn't submit. _I like that about you._ "

Ginny couldn't help but smirk. 


End file.
